1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of shoe boxes. Specifically, the present invention is related to the field of shoe boxes which keep shoes neatly separated within the box by placing a second box within the larger box. The second box stores each shoe individually with the soles facing inward. The second box is a supporting box and can be removed from the larger box so that the shoes can be hung up, or the container can be placed in an upright position to store the shoes in a neat, compact manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Part of the problem which the present invention addresses, is that when shoes are stored or transported in a shoe box, they should be separated. This is usually accomplished by individually wrapping each shoe with tissue, then placing the shoes into the box. The shoes wrapped in tissue rub against one another in this arrangement. The left and the right shoe are usually separated in this manner. Shoes which are sold at shoe stores are often tried on for size, then worn around the showroom and then returned to their box.
Once the shoes are brought home it would be useful to have a convenient storage container for the shoes which could retain them when the shoes are not being worn. It would be a further benefit if the shoe box was attractive to the consumer and could be used to promote sales in a retail display.
There is a significant need for such an improved shoe box.